


[Podfic] Holmes and Watson Are Friends

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: "A 'My First Sherlock' book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Holmes and Watson Are Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holmes and Watson Are Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106370) by Anonymous. 



**Length** : 7min 33sec

**Listen to streaming audio** :

or

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Holmes%20and%20Watson%20Are%20Friends.mp3) (right-click save).


End file.
